1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic readers and, particularly, to an electronic reader with a paper clamping mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic readers such as electronic books that allow users to make notes are commonly known. However, people may be more accustomed to writing on paper in certain conditions. In addition, when there is no room on a surface such as a desktop, it is inconvenient for users to fix the paper securely to the electronic reader.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic reader with a paper clamping mechanism alleviating the limitations described above.